Pacing
by Ilikeyaoi
Summary: Rating to be safe. YAOI if you dont like that then dont read. Hiei likes Kurama, Kurama likes Hiei, but they both dont know the other likes them who will make the first move? 7.14.05 grammar and slight wording corrections.


(7/14/05- redid parts and fixed it I cant believe how much this story sucked - -;;; well I edited it so I hope its better now)  
(7/17/05- re edited cause it got all messed up in formating DX)

Pacing

Male/male love thingy hugging looking all that good stuff ummm...povs from both hiei and kurama not hard to figure out. ooc of Hiei and kurama, hiei says seriously! and I don't know if all spelling is correct so yeah... I do not own anything but my weird and twisted mind READ AND ENJOY

* * *

Hiei looked at Kurama for the third time that hour he still looked the same long soft red hair, big beautiful green eyes, O so soft lips, muscular beautifully crated body, and slender fingers that were currently resting upon his desk. _'So beautiful.'_ He thought, sighing he looked away before Kurama caught him looking. '_Why cant I tell him?'_ He asked himself for the thousandth time that day he sat at Kuramas window sill, now staring dismally at some passerbys. 

"What are you looking at?" Kurama asked.

Hiei nearly jumped he hadn't noticed the kitsune move. "Nothing." He said then again swiftly looked out the window. _'Come on you wimp just say it Kurama I love you.'_ Hiei berated himself finally he got some what of a nerve. "Kurama I..." He stopped mid-sentance, Kurama was doing homework again. _'When did he move back?'_ He blinked.

"Hmmm yes?" Kurama inquired looking up. "What was it Hiei were you going to say something?"

"Hn...no... nothing." Hiei replied losing his nerve entirly, so close, but at the last minute he had lost his nerve. He sat their for quit a while longer, because when he finally looked up again it was dark, and Kurama was just finishing with his home work. He rubbed his eyes almost smiling as he felt a cool breeze go by softly caressing him, he closed his eyes trying to think of anything other then Kurama.

Kurama looked up too Hiei sleeping in the window sill for the past two hours Hiei hadn't moved, but he had still been awake. _'He must have just dozed off.'_ Kurama thought stifling a yawn he stood up and went over to the little fire demon. "Hiei." He whispered poking him he was warm and looked so peaceful, Kurama lifted him up amazed at how light Hiei was and set him on his bed. Somehow it seemed so right, Kurama quickly disregarded that thought. He liked Hiei in that way, no he loved him, but every time he tried to tell him he would lose his cool and stop talking.

He couldn't help but gently stroke Hiei's cheek, Hiei moaned and rolled closer to the warmth and gentle touch, curling up to Kurama he held him there. Kurama felt his face grow hot as a blush crept up. "Hiei..." Kurama whispered trying to get the boy beside him to realize he was holding him as he would hold his lover. When Hiei stirred slightly Kurama shook him "Hiei." He whispered again, a pair of ruby red eyes opened and looked into his emerald green ones.

Hieis head cleared, he became acutly aware of where he was. He sat up suddenly removing his almost painful hold. "Sorry." He muttered _'What the hell!' _He thought. 'K_urama was so soft and... no no no stop thinking!'_ He commanded himself.

Kurama could see the confusion in Hiei's eyes, but he didn't know what it was for so he remained silent watching.

Hiei finally gained enough of his nerves to look up straight into a pair of piercing green eyes ,he bairly flinched catching himself he stoped, but didn't look away finally after several minutes he stood breaking eye contact. "See you tomorrow." He told him a little above above a whisper.

Kurama stared at Hiei until the shorter demon looked up into his eyes, he stood up breaking eye contact with him he had just acknowledged a slight flinch when he had first looked into Hiei's eyes, now he could almost not hear the little koormie because he spoke so quietly. "See you tomorrow." He faintly made out. Before he could yell out or stop him Hiei had already gotten a couple blocks from the house.

"Stupid ass!" Hiei growled at himself. " Why didn't you just say it? I. love. you." He said out loud. "How hard is that?" He asked himself, a few people stared at him, as he shuffled past, head down, shoulders sagging. He felt miserable, he had fallen asleep in Kurama's room. Why did he do that? He felt confused, when he had looked at Kurama he had seen a look of questioning. "Maybe I should...leave." He thought aloud sadly. "...Never come back... What good would that do? I'm still indebted to Koenma, if there's another mission i'll just have to see him again. Why cant I just say it?" He asked himself again sighing in frustration.

After Hiei left Kurama began to pace. "What are you doing?" He asked himself. "Just ask him and see if he rejects you..." He stopped and looked out the window. "If he rejects you you'll die..." He longed for Hiei beside him, sleeping with him like they had almost done a few minutes ago. He would have let Hiei hold him if he thought the little man wouldn't try and kill him, or worse be disgusted with him the next day. He sighed and sat down at the foot of his bed trying to sort out all of his thoughts. "I'll tell him tomorrow." He said aloud. "I swear upon my life!" He laid down pulling the blanket over his shoulders, and closed his eyes floating into a world of not so sweet dreams.

Hiei on the other hand was still awake, several hours later around one O' clock A.m. He was pacing right next to a tree that was in the middle of a secluded forest. "I'll tell him tomorrow I swear upon my katana!" He stated almost angrily too himself, he looked up at the moon. "I just hope he wont hate me..." He whispered jumping into a tree, he sat and stared at the moon wishing his anxietys away.

The next morning Kurama awoke too the sun shining directly into his face, stretching slowly he yawned, when he opened his eyes fully he saw a slightly crumpled letter in the window, he stood wobbily at first and picked the letter up. When he opened it he noticed Hiei's pretty writing.

Dear Kurama,

We need to talk. Meet me after you get out of school in the woods.

You know the ones I'm talking about next to that giant tree in the middle.

P.S. Come alone.

Hiei.

"I wonder what he wants to talk about?" Kurama asked no one. "Well I might as well tell him then, huh?" He put the letter on his desk and quickly took a shower then got dressed in his usual school atire. "Shuuichi!" Shiori, his mother yelled. "You're going to be late..."

"I'm coming mother!" He dashed out of his room and got to school five minutes early, even with his late start, so he sat down at his desk and just read. All the while trying to think of a reason that hiei would want to talk.

_'Well now I cant back out.'_ hiei thought he felt jumpy and impatient it was 3:27 P.m. _'kurama should have been here by now.'_ He began to pace when he finally stopped, he looked to the right and saw Kurama staring at him. "H...Hi..." He stuttered suddenly felt very cold and more scared then he had ever been in his life.

When Kurama got out of school he had run into Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kayko. "Hello." he greeted them.

"Hi." Yusuke said.

"Where you off to, I thought you lived that away?" kuwabara asked pointing in the oposite direction.

"I'm going too meet Hiei." He informed them.

"Well...we won't keep you, talk to you later Kurama, have fun." Yusuke said walking away with kayko and Kuwabara close behind.

_'Now.'_ He thought._ 'This way.'_ He looked at his watch 3:10 he was going to be late. "oh well more time to think." He mumbled and he did just that, he thought of all the ways to tell Hiei that he loved him, wanted to hold him, stare into his dark red eyes... He got to the clearing and found Hiei pacing, looking as if he wanted to kill something. When he looked up Kurama saw a flicker of fear then it was gone replaced by hope, anticipation, and confusion.

_'Why is he just staring?'_ Hiei asked himself, he became confused again, he couldn't remember how he was going to ask anymore and he was quickly losing his nerve. "Shit" He quietly swore.

_'What's he waiting for?'_ Kurama thought._ 'What's he want to ask, did he just swear... yes he did I wonder why?'_ Kurama thought.

Hieis mind raced trying to find his lost memory, but it was in vain. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't figure out what to say so he closed it again, he looked at the ground and started to berate himself again over his patheticness _'Damn!'_ he thought _'Guess I'll have to get rid of the sword...'_ He lost his nerve entirely and he had no back up conversation so he just stood there staring at the ground "What is it?" Kurama asked he looked up and nearly jumped he was only a few inches from him.

_'Ask.'_ Kurama thought._ 'So I can ask.'_ Hiei looked down_. 'Now why did he do that?'_ kurama asked himself he began to move silently forward when he was just a few inches from him he looked at him he seemed upset. "What is it?" He asked Hiei looked up and looked about ready to jump. "Why did you want me to come?" Hiei looked dumbfounded, a scared little rabbit with no where to run, his mouth hung open like he wanted to ask, but couldn't find the words. "Are you ok hiei." Kurama asked getting worried all of a sudden

_'what do I do?'_ Hiei's mind screamed Kurama was asking him a question, but all he could hear was a loud roar in his ears then it all cleared and he herd Kurama ask if he was ok. Hiei cleared his throat. "I'm... fine." He tried to say with a sneer, but it sounded more like a soft squeak "uh...I wanted to…ask you...a...question." He got out slowly.

"Yes?" Kurama asked his eyes wide and wondering.

"I...I...god damn it this is allot harder then it was supposed to be." Hiei yelled.

"Hiei what are you talking about what's harder?" kurama asked.

"kurama I..." He took a deep breath calming himself a little, his chest felt ready to explode in anticipation, his palms felt cold as did his feet, and his stomach kept doing flip flops. "I love you." He whispered.

Hiei just stood there saying he was ok, but kurama knew better. Something was eating away at his friend Hiei spoke, then paused took a deep breath and continued. "I love you." He heard he stood still unsure of what he herd, Hiei looked up at him he knew then that Hiei was not lying, but he was speechless and just stared.

Kurama kept staring, Hiei did not know what to do he had scared off his only friend. "I'll go now." He said turning around, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He looked back surprise evident in his eyes Kurama looked at him a loving smile plastered to his face which turned into a grin then he laughed and hugged Hiei.

"I'll go now." Was what Kurama herd as Hiei turned Kurama grabbed his wrist a smile spreading across his face he began to laugh and hug Hiei. "I'm so happy I was going to tell you the same exact thing!" Kurama said completely ecstatic

"Seriously?" Hiei asked pulling away from Kurama. "You love me too?"

"Yes I do, I didn't know how to tell you though im so glad you asked first."

End

* * *

Morel of the story don't prolong anything just ask then and there so you don't miss out like me in the 8th grade blah blah blah ( goes into a long boring story) hope you enjoyed this is my first male/male fic it took me two days to write I didn't know if I should end it here or go on I'm still not sure maybe I'll make a sequel any who for my first m/m I think it came out great what do you think 

( update 7/14/05-- HA I can't believe I said it was great personaly I found it disturbing how horrible my grammer was (sweat) But I redid the grammer I changed the wording a little bit in some parts and I really wanted to just change everything, but people do like it like this. I am going to write a sequil as soon as I'm done on some other things, but untill then you'll just have to deal with this. Untill the sequil then.)


End file.
